On the Road to Parenthood
by PuffPower
Summary: *Rose's story* When Hermione gets pregnant, she and Ron are ecstatic. But it won't be so easy for them on the road to parenthood. Rated T for some uses of strong language in later chapters.
1. Sick

**Summary: Hermione's pregnant, but it won't be that easy for her and Ron as they struggle to follow the road to parenthood.**

**Date: January 14, 2005**

**Chapter 1: Sick**

'Mmm, that was wonderful,' Hermione mumbled as she leaned over to kiss Ron. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and rolled over to pull her closer.

'I love Saturday mornings, don't you, love?' Ron whispered into her ear. She giggled and threw the covers back.

'Where're you going?' Ron asked indignantly.

'To get breakfast. Unless you're telling me you'd rather not eat until lunch.' She smiled and left the room.

'Hold up! I want breakfast too!' Ron yelled after her, struggling to get out of the grip of the covers.

* * *

About five weeks later, Hermione woke up not to Ron's loving caress, but to a tug in her gut. She vaulted out of bed and ran straight to the nearest bathroom, making it just in time to vomit into the toilet. 'Ugh,' she groaned, leaning over the porcelain bowl heavily. 'What have I eaten lately?' She remembered Ron's disastrous attempt to cook last Thursday and smiled to herself. 'That's probably it,' she said to herself. 'It'll be gone by tomorrow.'

But it was not gone by the next day, and one morning as she puked noisily she heard Ron enter the bathroom. 'Are you all right, love?' he asked carefully.

'Just spiffing. Bloody amazing, I am.' Hermione sat back against the bathtub and covered her face with her hands. She felt Ron put an arm around her.

'You're taking off work today. I've already called in for you,' he added as she tried to protest. 'I also made an appointment for St Mungo's tomorrow at half past one.' She smiled gratefully at him.

'I'm sorry, Ron.'

'For what? Puking your guts up every morning?'

'For being sick the day before our first anniversary,' she said remorsefully.

'Oh, love. I don't give a damn about our anniversary if you're not feeling well. In sickness and in health, remember?' He kissed her cheek and gave her a glass of water.

* * *

Hermione sat reading _Witch Weekly_ in the waiting room of St Mungo's. It was twenty-five minutes past one, and she had already checked in with the welcome lady. She hoped she would be in and out quick enough to buy a present for Ron on the way back home. 'Hermione Weasley?' a voice interrupted her thoughts. She stood up, placing the magazine back in its rack. 'Right this way, please.' She followed the lady to a room, where she was told to wait until the Healer arrived.

'Hello, Mrs Weasley. How are you today?' asked Healer Smith, walking briskly into the office. She had been the Weasley-Potter Healer since before Molly had been pregnant with Bill.

'Well, if I was feeling well, I wouldn't be here, would I?' replied Hermione with a little laugh. She laid down for the Healer to examine her.

'So, tell me your symptoms again?' the Healer asked as she examined Hermione.

'Well, I've been throwing up a lot, for a few days, and I have these god-awful headaches. I've also been feeling really tired and for some reason I'm cramping a lot more than I usually do before my period.'

'Yes, about that. When is your period due?' Healer Smith questioned, motioning for Hermione to turn around.

'Actually, it was due a couple of days ago. But sometimes it's a few days off.' Hermione replied, turning back as Healer Smith finished the examination.

'Alright, almost done. I just want to get a sample of your urine and test it, and then you can be on your way.' She handed Hermione a little paper cup and sent her to the bathroom. When Hermione came back the Healer took the cup and left Hermione in the office. About fifteen minutes later, Healer Smith came back.

'Well, I've got some good news for you. You're not sick,' the Healer told Hermione cheerfully.

'I'm not? But what of the throwing up and all?' Hermione asked curiously.

'You're not sick. You're pregnant!' Healer Smith smiled at Hermione's expression.

'I am?' She asked incredulously.

'Sure are. The urine tests don't lie! Congratulations, Mrs Weasley! But judging from your expression, this wasn't planned, was it?' Hermione shook her head no. 'Well, you know your options - '

'I'm keeping it,' Hermione said firmly. 'No questions about it.' And with that, Healer Smith smiled and showed her out of the office.

* * *

After leaving St Mungo's, Hermione stopped by Diagon Alley to pick up a present for Ron. She found the perfect present and wrapped it at home. Then she cooked a meal for Ron using Molly's recipe for chicken pot pie and waited for Ron to come home. She heard the pop of him Apparating into the foyer and she went to meet him. 'Happy Anniversary, love,' Ron said, kissing her sweetly. 'Something smells delicious.'

'You too, Ron. I made chicken pot pie. Shall we eat?'

'Mmm, yes we shall,' Ron murmured in her ear, following her to the dining room. 'Oh, Hermione. It's beautiful.' Hermione had set the dining table with candles and put a vase of roses in the middle of it. They had sat down and begun to eat when Ron suddenly set his fork and knife down. 'Oh, I forgot. What did Healer Smith say?'

'Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later,' Hermione replied quickly, her voice going higher. She winced; she had always been a terrible liar.

For the rest of the meal she listened to Ron relate the day's work, and how one trainee in the Auror department had almost had a mental breakdown. ('Such a wimp,' he chortled.) Then they went to sit in the living room. 'Now will you tell me what the Healer said?'

'Later,' Hermione insisted. 'First open your present.' She handed him a neatly wrapped giftbox. He gave her a kiss, pulled off the ribbon, and took the lid off the box. Inside was a little onesie and a note that said,

Happy Anniversary!

Maybe you can use this in nine months.

Love,

The bump.

Ron looked up at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. 'Oh, love, are you really-?' She nodded. He gave her a long kiss and sat back. Then the grin melted off his face and he promptly fell off the couch in a dead faint.

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione fell to her knees beside him. '_Ennervate!'_ Ron gave a gasp and sat up abruptly.

'What happened?'

'You fainted,' Hermione replied, suppressing laughter. She helped her husband back up and he sat there for a while. Then he started to smile again and pulled Hermione close to him.

'I love you,' he said lovingly.

'I love you too,' Hermione replied. She squealed as he swept her off her feet.

'To the bedroom!' He cried triumphantly, and carried her to their bed, swinging the door shut behind him.

**A/N: I actually have quite a few of these chapters down already, but I'm going to wait and see if anyone wants me to continue it or not before I post any more. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Family

**A/N: I decided not to wait, because I want to see if more people will continue with this story if I post a few more chapters. I'll probably post a few more today. Happy reading!**

**Date: March 8, 2005**

**Chapter 2: Family**

Hermione twisted her hands as she waited for Ron to come down the stairs so they could Apparate together. It was Sunday and almost time for the weekly lunch at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione planned to tell the family about the coming addition to it. 'Almost ready?' Hermione asked nervously up the stairs.

'Ready,' Ron replied, coming down and giving her a kiss. 'And don't be so nervous. It's our family, remember?' She smiled back at him and they held hands to Apparate. It wasn't as though they couldn't do it on their own. They just liked to be together.

The couple arrived at the Burrow earlier than they had anticipated, and were the first ones there to be greeted by Molly. 'Oh, Hermione dear, could you help me with the potatoes? Goodness knows I work myself too hard at these lunches.' Molly yanked Hermione into the kitchen, and Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing look. As more of the family trickled in, Ron began to have doubts about telling them today. Maybe they could just reveal it when Hermione began to show. That would be-

'Ron? You aren't having second thoughts, are you?' Hermione asked, sneaking up on him from behind. Goodness knew she could always tell what he was thinking.

'No, dear,' he replied falsely. 'Just thinking.' Molly called them all to the table and everyone crowded to find their seat. Since the family had grown, every time someone announced a new addition to the family Molly conjured up a new chair. Then Arthur would painstakingly hand carve the new child's name into the back of the seat. The original nine Weasleys had already had chairs. Molly and Arthur created new ones for Harry and Hermione, and then the rest of their children's spouses. Fred's chair sat alone in a corner, with a picture of a laughing Fred poised on the seat. When their children began to have more children, Molly and Arthur made new chairs for them as well. It got to a point where the table was so crowded that it had to be enlarged to fit everyone. It was now terribly difficult to even enter the dining room.

As they ate, Ron couldn't help watching Audrey, who was heavily pregnant with her and Percy's second child. Would that be Hermione soon? Huge with their child, and complaining of aching feet and false contractions? Percy seemed almost ready to crack with the stress. Was a child really what they needed now? So soon after Hermione had secured her place at the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? Having a baby would really mess up Hermione's plans for their future together. But Hermione was already pregnant, and she was firm about having this baby. Ron wasn't one to kill or give away his own child. They would find a way to make it work.

As the family finished the meal, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grasped hands underneath the table. The look in Hermione's eyes told Ron it was time. They stood up. 'Oi you lot! Listen up!' Ron yelled at the rest of the family. It gradually got quiet. 'Erm...Hermione and I have an announcement to make.' He looked at Hermione, suddenly feeling very cowardly. She rolled her eyes and addressed the table.

'I'm pregnant!' There was a split second of silence and then the whole table erupted into chaos. Molly sobbed and hugged Hermione and Ron. ('A new grandchild! Oh how exciting!') The women of the family swept Hermione away to chat, and the men slapped Ron on the back goodnaturedly. ('Didn't know you had it in you, little brother!' Bill cried delightedly.) Ron and Hermione exchanged looks behind everyone else's backs, excited for their child's future in their family. Then they turned back to their respective groups. The males were already placing bets on the gender of the baby, and the women were asking Hermione how many weeks she was.

The family didn't settle down until Percy and Audrey realised they were late for an appointment, and left in a haste with little Molly in tow. Then the rest of the family slowly left the Burrow, still congratulating Ron and Hermione. They smiled and Apparated home for the rest of the day.

'Well, that was better than I thought it could have been,' Hermione sighed heavily, kicking off her shoes.

'Tired, love?' Ron asked, kissing her cheek.

'Knackered. I think I'll have a rest before dinner, if you don't mind.' She leaned against the stairwell.

'Not at all. Take your time, I'll call you at around six,' Ron replied. She gave him a wary smile and disappeared into their room. Ron flopped onto the couch and smiled.

Oh, how he loved his wife.


	3. Lucy

**Date: March 15, 2005**

**Chapter 3: Lucy**

About a week later, Ron had just come home from work when the phone rang. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and picked it up. 'Hello?' A pause. 'But she's not due for another week or so, is she?' Someone spoke rapidly on the other end. 'Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can.' She hung up and turned to Ron, who was taking off his coat. 'That was Percy. Audrey's gone into labour.'

'Has she?' Ron asked, frowning. 'Well, we ought to eat first and then we'll go and see them. Births can take a long time, you know,' Ron told her wisely.

Hermione groaned. 'Don't tell me. I'll be like that in eight months, won't I?'

Ron smiled at the thought of their little boy or girl being born. 'Well, let's eat so we can go.'

They ate quickly and Apparated to St Mungo's together. Most of the family had already arrived and were waiting in the maternity ward. 'How is she?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'She's not in a brilliant way,' Bill answered. 'She's been in labour for almost twelve hours now.'

'Twelve hours?' Hermione gasped. 'Why didn't anyone tell us?'

'You were at work, and they told Percy it might take a while. He didn't want to bother any of us. I only just arrived as well, but Mum's been here for ages,' Bill replied. 'I don't think Audrey wants any visitors, last time Dad tried to go in she almost cursed him.' Hermione winced. That would be her soon, screaming in agony for over twelve hours. She hoped the whole thing would be worth it.

As the hours passed, Hermione dozed on Ron's shoulder. It was well past midnight when Percy finally emerged from the room, jerking Hermione out of a pleasant dream in which she was heavily pregnant and Ron was being _so_ affectionate toward her. 'It's a girl!' Percy cried triumphantly. The ward erupted into cheers from the Weasley-Potter family. 'We've named her Lucy Helena, for Audrey's mother and grandmother.'

Everyone wanted to see the new baby, but they all had to queue up outside the door, since the room was much too small for all of them. Ron and Hermione were last to enter. 'Oh,' Hermione breathed as she caught sight of the little girl in Audrey's arms. 'She's beautiful.'

Audrey smiled wanly. 'Would you like to hold her?' Hermione nodded, and Audrey handed her the fragile little baby. Hermione placed one hand under the baby's head and the other on her back, rocking her gently back and forth. 'You're a natural, I almost dropped Victoire when she was born,' Audrey laughed weakly. She looked shattered, her hair damp with sweat and clinging to her forehead. And yet, she was almost glowing with joy. It seemed all the pain really was worth having a baby.

Hermione handed Lucy to Ron, who tickled the baby's nose, making her giggle, before handing her back to her parents. 'She's lovely,' he told them, and then he and Hermione left the couple to their newborn. Ron and Hermione looked at each other outside the room and shared a slow, tender kiss. Then they Apparated back home, exhausted and completely in love with each other.


	4. Tragedy

**Date: April 20, 2005**

**Chapter 4: Tragedy**

Hermione was positively ecstatic about her pregnancy. She was still throwing up (in fact, it seemed to have gotten worse), but seeing newborn Lucy had given her new determination. She continued to work, deciding to take maternal leave when she was in her fourth month of the pregnancy. She and Ron had discovered new love for each other, and sometimes before they slept Ron would talk to her belly, which felt silly since she knew the baby couldn't even hear him. Most days she came home earlier than Ron, and they would enjoy each other's company for only an hour before going to sleep. This meant Hermione was alone for three hours every afternoon, and she entertained herself by reading pregnancy books Molly, Fleur, and Audrey had lent her.

'Ron?' Hermione said one night as Ron was putting away the dishes. Hermione had her feet propped up on a stool and sat on the couch, reading. 'Did you know that our baby probably already has a heart?'

'He does? How odd. You'd think that'd develop when the baby looked more like, you know...a baby.' Ron said, drying a plate and placing it in the cupboard. At their last appointment with Healer Smith, the Healer had shown them what their baby looked like, and Ron wouldn't stop going on about how it looked like a peanut.

'_He?_ What makes you think it'll be a boy?' Hermione asked, ignoring the rest of the statement. To her, the baby looked like a baby, not a _peanut._

'Well, it's more likely, isn't it? Look at my family. Six boys and one girl! What are the odds of it being a girl?'

'But what about Victoire? And Dominique, Molly, and Lucy?' Hermione spluttered. 'They're all girls!'

'It's not like it matters,' Ron replied, choosing not to answer. 'I'd love the baby whether it's a boy or a girl.'

'Good to know,' Hermione said irritably, but with a warm look in her eyes. 'Let's go to sleep.'

As Hermione pulled on her pyjamas, she experienced a sharp pain in her belly area. _It's nothing,_ she told herself. _Cramps are common in the early months of pregnancy._ She thought nothing more of it, and went to sleep in Ron's arms.

* * *

Hermione woke with another sharp pain in her abdomen. _That felt like more than just a cramp,_ she thought. It happened again, and this time she couldn't suppress a gasp. 'Ron. Ron! Wake up!' she shook him roughly.

'Wuzzgoinon?' Ron asked blearily.

'Ron, something's wrong.'

He was fully awake now. 'What is it?'

'I keep getting these horrible pains. They don't feel like ordinary cramps. We ought to go to St Mungo's just in case.' Hermione tried to stay calm. Chances were that the baby was fine and she was just overreacting.

'Alright. Let's get dressed and then we can go.' Ron got out of bed and Hermione tried to do the same, but screamed in pain. 'What? What's going on?' Ron cried, frightened.

'I can't move! Oh Ron, it hurts!' Hermione began to cry, all thoughts of rationality flying out of her head. Something was wrong with her baby, and she could feel it.

'Er, alright. Just hold still.' Ron picked up Hermione and ran to the floo. 'St Mungo's Emergency Room!' he cried over the roaring of the flame. They were whisked away in a blur of green, and Ron burst into the ward, still carrying Hermione. 'My wife - Healer Smith -' he rambled, incapable of forming full sentences. The welcome lady pointed to a room on the right and Ron fled into it. He set Hermione down carefully, who immediately curled into the fetal position. 'How are you feeling? Can I do anything?'

Hermione kept sobbing that something was wrong. A Healer hurried in and demanded Ron leave. When Ron tried to protest, the Healer yelled, 'Now, sir!' and shoved him out the door. He paced outside the door and was finally let in. Hermione was still sobbing, but not from pain. These were horrible, brokenhearted sobs. The Healer left without another word and Hermione buried her face in his chest.

'What happened?' Ron asked softly.

'They - looked - inside and - the baby- it-' At this point Hermione dissolved into sobs once more, but Ron had gotten the gist. The baby had died inside of Hermione, and she had had a miscarriage.

Ron held Hermione for what seemed like ages before the door opened again and Healer Smith entered. 'I'm so sorry, Mr and Mrs Weasley.' She seemed truly sorry, and waited for Hermione to control her tears before speaking again. 'It seems there's been a development,' she said carefully.

'What kind of development?' Ron asked, his heart sinking.

'Hermione was hit with a curse when she was sixteen, correct?' Ron nodded. 'The curse left lasting damage. It left a small tear in the lining of her uterus.'

'Does that mean-' Ron started, horrified.

'That you can't have children? No. But it will be much harder than it should, and Hermione could have several more miscarriages before you have a child. I should tell you,' Healer Smith added as an afterthought, 'if Hermione has more than three miscarriages, her uterus could be permanently damaged, leaving her unable to carry a child.' With one last apologetic look, the Healer left the room.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione. If you never want to try again, I'll be fine with it.' Ron told her.

'No,' Hermione hiccuped. 'I want a baby. I want to try again.'

'Fine by me. But not now, and not anytime soon. Tonight, you rest. You should recover. Shall we say, in a few weeks?' Ron said. Hermione nodded. They flooed back home and Hermione cried herself to sleep in Ron's arms.


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: I couldn't resist posting again! In fact, I think I'll just post all the chapters I've written. Enjoy!**

**Date: April 21, 2005**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Ron awoke at seven in the morning when his alarm went off. He shut it off and got out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, who still had tear tracks on her cheeks. He phoned the office and told them he would need to stay home today, then did the same for Hermione. He then prepared breakfast for Hermione and put it on a tray, along with a fresh rose from the garden. He took the tray upstairs and woke Hermione as the sun streamed through the open curtains.

'Good morning, love,' Ron said, kissing her awake. Hermione smiled at him, and then her smile dropped as she remembered the events of the night before. Tears came to her eyes again. 'Hermione,' Ron said, putting the tray on the bedside table, 'don't cry. It'll be alright.'

'It'll never be alright!' Hermione screamed. Ron jumped back, surprised by her sudden anger. 'Don't you realise how horrible this is for me? I had a _life_ inside me! It had a beating heart, and now it's just gone.' She began to sob again, and Ron pulled her close.

'I wish there was something I could do,' Ron said truthfully, letting a tear fall from his eyes as well. 'This is just as bad for me as it is for you. I didn't even get to feel the baby. You knew it was inside you, but I couldn't do anything for it. I never even got to meet it.' He closed his eyes and let more tears fall. They held each other until the tears ceased and they could speak again.

'I'm late for work,' Hermione said. She didn't seem to care much of it.

'I called the office and told them we wouldn't be coming. I'll stay with you as long as you need.' They nibbled on some toast from the tray Ron had brought up, and then Ron let his exhausted wife nap for some time.

* * *

Ron had just started to prepare lunch for himself and Hermione when the doorbell rang. Ron wiped his hands and went to answer the door. Ginny was on the other side.

'Ron? What are you doing home?' she asked, surprised.

'I stayed home with Hermione,' he replied. 'What're you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to Hermione, and ask if she still needed the pregnancy book I gave her last week,' Ginny said. 'Why'd she stay home?'

'Erm...something happened last night,' Ron said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes again.

Ginny's smile fell. 'Is Hermione alright?' she asked.

'Why don't you come in?' Ron let his sister inside and showed her to the living room. Once they were seated, Ron said, 'Hermione had a miscarriage last night.'

Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Do you want me to leave?' She started to cry. 'Oh poor Hermione. You must be feeling awful.'

'Yeah,' Ron said in a gravelly voice, looking down at his knees and trying not to cry. 'I'm sorry, Ginny, but could you leave? I really just want some time alone with Hermione.'

Ginny nodded. 'I understand.'

As she was leaving, Ron stopped her. 'Ginny, could you not tell anyone about this yet? I don't want everyone knowing just yet.'

'Not even Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Well...Harry's fine. But no one else, not even Mum or Dad.' Ginny nodded and left. Ron sighed and leaned against the door. This was possibly the worse day of his life, including the time he thought Harry was dead. He knew for a fact their baby could not come back. He slid down to the floor and let his emotions overcome him, crying hard for the life he had known and lost.


	6. Hurt

**Date: April 24, 2005**

**Chapter 6: Hurt**

Ron had learned things in the past three days. He had learned to have a box of tissues nearby wherever Hermione was. He had learned not to talk too loudly around Hermione. He had learned not to flop on the bed when Hermione was lying down. The only thing he regretted learning was learning to be less cheerful.

It seemed the whole house was ridden with gloom. Wherever Ron went, the mood would be morose and the conversation would be scarce. It wasn't a life he wanted to live.

Today was the first Sunday lunch since Hermione had miscarried. The couple was planning to tell the family about it today. They hardly talked as they got ready, and Apparated to the Burrow in silence.

When they arrived, Molly immediately fluttered over to them. 'Hello, Ron, Hermione. How's the baby?' Hermione didn't answer, and walked straight to the dining room. 'Is Hermione alright?' Molly asked Ron anxiously.

'I'll tell you later,' Ron muttered back, following Hermione. Molly frowned after them, knowing something was up.

* * *

The family ate the meal with their normal gusto. All but Ron and Hermione, that is. They picked at their food, dreading the moment they knew was coming.

Finally, when everyone was finished, Ron stood up. 'Everyone, can you listen up please?' Everyone looked up. 'We need to tell you something.' Ron looked at Hermione, who was looking down and determinedly trying not to cry. He braced himself and let it out. 'Hermione's had a miscarriage.'

Everyone went silent, save Teddy, who pulled at Harry's shirt, saying 'Harry? Harry, what's a miscarriage?'

'Teddy, that's when there's a baby in a mummy's tummy and it dies,' Harry explained quietly.

'Why does it die?' Teddy asked, with the brutality only a child can get away with.

'I'll tell you later. Right now Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are very sad, okay?' Teddy nodded wisely and went silent.

Hermione had given up trying not to cry and was now letting the tears roll down her cheeks. No one moved for a few minutes, and then Fleur reached across the table and grasped Hermione's hand. 'I am so sorry, for both of you.' She placed a hand on her own growing belly. 'Eet is a terrible thing to 'appen to anyone. _Vous devez être si triste.'_Everyone murmured their condolences as well. Then Molly spoke up.

'I know how you're feeling Hermione,' she said, and Hermione and Ron both looked up. 'I miscarried too, between Charlie and Percy. It's horrible.'

Hermione let another tear fall. 'That's not all,' she said quietly. Everyone tensed.

'There's a complication,' Ron whispered. 'When Hermione was hit with that curse in fifth year, it left a tear in her womb.'

Molly gasped. 'But then-'

'We can still have children,' Ron interrupted. 'But we have to be very careful, and if she miscarries three times...' his voice caught, and he sat down, unable to finish the sentence.

No one spoke. Then little Lucy broke the silence, by wailing loudly. Seeing Audrey nurture her child and knowing she might never have one was too much for Hermione. She stood up abruptly and walked out of the house without a word, fighting back tears.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said to the family, 'but I think I'll leave,' and he followed Hermione out the door.


	7. Love

**Date: May 2, 2005**

**Chapter 7: Love**

Ron stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his black dress robes for the ceremony at Hogwarts. Every year on the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War, the school would shut down and hold a function to celebrate Voldemort's death and mourn those of the brave people who had fought him. The entire Wizarding World would be given the day off on the second of May. Normally the entire Weasley-Potter family would be at the ceremony, save George, who usually disappeared for the day and resurfaced drunk and with tear stains on his cheeks.

Ron shook away the memories of Fred and headed for the bathroom to see if Hermione was ready yet. She looked stunning in her black halter top dress, with her normally bushy hair sleek and twisted into a bun. She was doing her makeup at the mirror. 'Need any help?' Ron asked her.

'No. I'm ready,' Hermione replied. This was how conversations had been going between them for the past few weeks. Most of the time they ate their dinner in silence and went to bed with few words exchanged. Ron understood that Hermione was grieving and needed her space, but he was starting to get impatient. He was sad, too, but the only way they would be able to make another baby was to actually talk to each other. Nevertheless, Ron said nothing and they linked hands to Apparate to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the memorial service was about to start. Ron and Hermione looked around for their family. They saw Percy and Audrey, with Molly and baby Lucy, and Fleur, who was now definitely round with her and Bill's third child. Then Ron spotted Harry and Ginny with little Teddy in tow. He waved and they waved back. Ginny beckoned them over to the seats reserved in the front for the five. Harry slapped Ron on the back and chatted nonchalantly. Hermione hugged Ginny. 'You look beautiful, Ginny,' Hermione told her.

'I feel like a mini blimp,' Ginny replied, rubbing her belly and laughing weakly. Harry walked over and placed one hand on her belly and the other around her shoulders. The couple smiled at each other lovingly. Ginny was now almost four months pregnant. _That could be me,_ Hermione thought. _I could be happy with a baby on the way._

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium at the front of the crowd and the noise died down. She smiled wryly and placed her wand to her throat, magnifying her voice. 'Good afternoon, all. Thank you all for being here today. We gather to...'

McGonagall's voice trailed off as Hermione sank deeper into her own thoughts. Before Hermione knew it, McGonagall was finished and the ceremony was over. There was a small reception afterwards, but Ron and Hermione decided not to stay. The pain was too much at this point.

The couple walked to the outskirts of Hogwarts and Apparated home. As Hermione sat down to take off her shoes, Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. 'We need to talk,' he said. She nodded and they headed to the living room. 'Hermione,' Ron started, but she stopped him.

'I know. We need to stop doing this,' Hermione said, looking down and trying to suppress tears.

'What's the point anymore, Hermione? Are we going to be depressed for the rest of our lives?' Hermione looked up. 'I say we move on. Our baby is gone, but that doesn't mean we can't make another one.'

Hermione nodded and looked up. The couple shared a slow, tender kiss. Then Ron swept Hermione up and gently deposited her on the bed upstairs. The time for grieving was over, and the time for starting over had begun.


	8. Positive

**Date: June 12, 2005**

**Chapter 8: Positive**

35 days.

That was how long it had been since Hermione's last period. Could it be...?

Hermione looked at the potions book she had borrowed from Molly. There was a potion to test for pregnancy. All she had to do was make the potion, drink some of it, and wait to see what colour her urine was. If there was no change in the colour, she was not pregnant. But if it turned green, she was pregnant. What would be the harm?

So Hermione made the potion and drank it. She waited until she had to go to the bathroom, and then she hurried inside and relieved herself. She stood up, took a deep breath, and looked.

Green.

Hermione started to cry. She wanted this baby so bad, but she wasn't sure if she could handle losing it again. _Pull yourself together,_ she thought. _It'll be alright this time._

How to break the news to Ron? She couldn't give him another present, she'd done that last time. _Last time...Don't think about it, _she reprimanded herself. Then she had an idea...

* * *

Ron arrived home later than Hermione expected him to. She was so hungry, and she had to keep reheating the food for him. When he finally came home, Hermione was seething.

'Where have you been?' she snapped, confronting him in the hallway.

'Sorry, love. I went to get this for you,' he said, producing a small box from his coat pocket.

'Oh,' she said, suddenly feeling very guilty. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you.'

'That's alright. Go on and open it, then,' he replied, handing her the box.

She kissed him first, then lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. 'Oh Ron...'

'Shh...don't say anything. I wanted to get it for you.' He took the bracelet out and showed her the letters dangling from the chain. 'See, it says "_Ron loves Hermione". _I thought you might need a reminder for when I irritate you,' he added, laughing slightly.

'Oh Ron, you could never irritate me,' she told him, kissing him lightly. 'Now hurry up or you'll get no supper.'

'Oh you evil little thing,' he growled, tickling her and making her giggle. She led him to the dining room, where she had set out a dinner perfect for the day's events.

'Here you go. I made baby shrimp, baby corn, and baby back ribs for you,' she said slyly.

'Great, thanks,' Ron replied, digging in. Hermione frowned slightly. Her husband could be very dim sometimes.

Halfway through the meal, Ron stopped eating. He looked at the plate, then at his wife, who was wearing a very mischievous grin.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?'

'Oh thank goodness!' Hermione cried, leaping up. 'I thought you'd _never_ figure it out!'

Ron laughed and spun her around. 'But,' he said suddenly, putting her down, 'you haven't had any morning sickness or headaches or anything you had last time.'

'They say every pregnancy is different. I took a test to confirm it, and I'll see if I can go to St Mungo's and get Healer Smith to confirm it as well.' Hermione smiled at Ron, feeling truly happy for the first time in so many weeks.


	9. Louis

**Date: August 13, 2005**

**Chapter 9: Louis**

The Weasley family was once again gathered for their weekly Sunday lunch.

With baby Lucy, the table was as crowded as ever, but everyone still managed to find their chairs and sit comfortably. The room was filled with so much happiness, from Teddy, Metamorphosing to look like different people at the table and sending everyone into an uproar, to Fleur, three days overdue with her and Bill's child.

The lunch was going well (meaning no thrown beans or spilled soup) when suddenly Fleur let out a groan of pain.

'Bill! I theenk it is time!' she cried over the din. Immediately everyone tried to get up to help her, despite Bill's yells that they were fine and needed to move quickly. Molly held Victoire's and Dominique's hands and followed Bill and Fleur to the floo. The rest of the family shouted and pushed each other to try to figure out what they should be doing. Some of the little ones were screaming and crying. Eventually the noise died down and Arthur was able to speak.

'Now why don't we all calm down, finish our lunch, and _then_ go and visit Bill and Fleur?' he said loudly. So the Weasley-Potters sat down and ate quickly. Then they headed for the hospital. Ron and Hermione lagged behind. He placed his hand on her belly.

'Are you alright?' Ron asked worriedly. 'You look a bit pale,'

'I'm fine. I just wondered if everyone will be that crazy when our baby is born,' she replied, smiling weakly.

'Well, we're the Weasleys. We are a bit mad, aren't we?' Hermione laughed and they Apparated to St Mungo's.

* * *

As the Weasley-Potter family waited anxiously in the maternity ward once again, they could hear Fleur screaming. This went on for hours, until the screams suddenly ceased, just before midnight. A few minutes later, Bill walked out triumphantly.

'It's a boy!' The family jumped up and down with joy. 'His name is Louis William.' Everyone got a chance to see the new baby, and when it was Ron and Hermione's turn, they walked in slowly. Fleur was asleep on the bed, obviously exhausted from the work of labour. In Bill's arms was baby Louis.

'He's adorable,' Hermione cooed, kissing the baby's forehead. He rolled over in his blankets.

'Yeah, well, he was worth all the trouble,' Bill told them, smiling at his newborn son.

'Good to know,' Ron said, brushing some of Louis's red hair away from his head. 'He looks like you,' he added, smiling. Then they handed the baby back and walked out of the room, happy for the couple and the new addition to their enormous, lovable family.


	10. Caution

**Date: August 20, 2005**

**Chapter 10: Caution**

Hermione was utterly bored out of her mind.

She was lying on the couch and reading a Shakespeare play, _Much Ado About Nothing_, one of her favourites. If she had it her way, she would be cooking dinner for Ron, and maybe doing work from the office.

Instead, she had been ordered to rest. She knew it was for the baby's own good, but she felt as though she couldn't get more bored. She remembered what the Healer had said at their last appointment.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_'Well,' said Healer Smith, 'the baby's progressing nicely. But too much stress can cause a miscarriage. For you especially, Mrs Weasley, since you're already at risk. I recommend lots of rest. Don't work for too long, and don't be on your feet for too long. I need you to be as calm as possible so you don't miscarry.'_

* * *

So Hermione had asked for different hours at the Ministry. She now worked from eight to four, and Ron came home at five instead of seven. Since Ron came home earlier, he did all the cooking, so Hermione was reduced to sleeping, reading, or knitting.

'I'm sorry,' she said one night as Ron was cleaning the dishes.

'For what?' he asked, waving his wand to stack the now clean plates.

'For slouching around while you do all the work in the house,' Hermione replied guiltily.

'Hermione...' Ron dried his hands and came over to where she was lying on the couch. 'You're pregnant. You were ordered rest and I get that. I want our baby to be as healthy as possible. I don't mind doing all the work, really. You just concentrate on helping our baby.' He patted her belly, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and got back to work.

* * *

As Hermione read her play, she noticed that she felt wet down there and had mild cramps. She marked her place in the book, set it aside, and headed for the bathroom. What she saw gave her a horrible fright.

There was blood in her knickers.

Hermione gasped and felt down there. Her hands came away bloody. Instantly, she knew what was happening. She was having another miscarriage.

She sank to the floor and pressed her back against the bathtub. She needed to get help. Hermione struggled to get up, but her cramps were now so severe she could hardly move. She had to tell Ron. _My wand! Where is my wand?_ With a feeling of dread, she remembered that she had left it on the table next to her book. There was nothing left to do. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

And that was how Ron found her, an hour later. 'Hermione!' he yelled, dropping to his knees beside her. 'What's wrong?' Then he noticed her bloody hands and understood with a feeling of horror. He scooped her up and flooed to St Mungo's. But they knew it was already too late.

'I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Weasley,' said Healer Smith a few hours later. 'You've had another miscarriage.'

The feelings had been confirmed. Their second attempt at a child had failed. Silently, Ron pulled out his wand and sent a Patronus to all the members of the family. He wasn't sure they could tell them face to face again. The last time had been too much.

After a while, Healer Smith spoke again. 'Your uterus is becoming very fragile, Mrs Weasley. I doubt we'll be able to help if you have a third miscarriage. This may be your last chance to have a child.' The Healer left the couple to themselves, grieving over the loss of another child.


	11. Hope

**A/N: Brace yourself! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Date: September 19, 2005**

**Chapter 11: Hope**

The road to recovery wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the first time.

Hermione was still in pain, so she refused to try again until she had fully healed. She wasn't even sure she wanted to try again, at first. But then she remembered the births of Lucy and Louis and realized it would be worth it to try one more time.

So they tried again, and made it last.

* * *

It had been incredible. But Hermione didn't feel incredible at the moment. No, at the moment she was noisily throwing up in the toilet.

It had been about six weeks, and Ron and Hermione's schedules were so busy they hardly had time for each other anymore. In fact, they hadn't done it since that night.

Not that Hermione was feeling up to it. She'd been throwing up for the past week and felt horrible in every way possible. These seemed to be symptoms of pregnancy, but Hermione hadn't checked just yet. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the news.

She flushed the toilet and leaned back, sweeping her hair back and resolving to check that afternoon when she came home. She still had a little of the pregnancy potion left. She could feel the hope inside her for another baby, and that this one would be perfect.

* * *

Hermione arrived home at a quarter past four. Putting her purse down, she headed straight for the potions cabinet. She pulled down the pregnancy potion, which had congealed slightly but was still usable. She took a swig and went to start supper.

A little while later, Hermione felt the need to go to the bathroom. She urinated, stood up, and looked in the bowl.

It was not green. It was the ordinary colour of her urine. She wasn't pregnant.

Puzzled and slightly disappointed, Hermione left the bathroom. If she wasn't pregnant, why was she having all these symptoms? She decided it was probably just the flu, which had been going around, and went about her business.

* * *

The next day, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of dinner when the phone rang. Ron went to pick it up. 'Hello?' Someone spoke quickly on the other end.

'Who is it?' Hermione mouthed.

Ron mouthed back, 'Just a minute,' and listened to the person. 'She is? Oh good Lord. Alright, we'll be there soon.' He hung up. 'That was Harry. Ginny's in labour.' His face looked white.

Hermione laughed. 'Calm down, Ron. Ginny's tougher than she looks.' Ron nodded nervously and sat down to finish dinner.

As soon as they were done, Hermione grabbed her purse and they Apparated to St Mungo's. Hermione looked around. Molly paced the floor worriedly. 'How is she?' she asked.

'She's been asking for you, actually. She wants you in there,' Arthur told her. 'She's trying to be tough. She won't even let Molly in.' Hermione kissed Ron, handed him her purse, and stalked off to Ginny's room.

She knocked lightly on the door and Harry opened it. 'Hi, Hermione. Please help me.'

She laughed and entered the room. 'Hi, Ginny. How are you?'

'Just wonderful,' Ginny replied calmly. 'I am absolutely - Oh! OH! HARRY YOU ARSE!' Ginny screamed as a contraction hit her hard.

'Breathe, love!' Harry coached, squeezing her hand.

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO, HARRY POTTER! OH, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS - oh, it's over.' And just like that, Ginny was cool as a cucumber again.

Hermione wet a cloth with cold water and wiped Ginny's forehead. 'That's alright. You're doing amazing, Ginny. Oh, I don't know how I would ever survive this in your position.'

Healer Smith entered the room just then. 'Hello Mrs Potter. Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley.' They nodded back. 'Let me just see how you're doing, Ginny.' The Healer peeked under Ginny's gown. 'Well, you're progressing nicely. I'd say you can deliver in about six hours.'

'Six...six hours?' Ginny repeated faintly.

'That's right. Just six more hours before you can see your baby!' Healer Smith said cheerfully, leaving the room.

'Oh, what am I going to do? I don't know if I can survive six more hours of this!' Ginny wailed. 'And-Oh! OW! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, and Hermione thought she heard a crack as Harry yelped.

'Ginny, dear, you're crushing my hand,' Harry gasped through the pain.

'WELL YOUR DAMN BABY IS CRUSHING MY PELVIS! I SWEAR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU - ahh, that's better.' Ginny released Harry's hand, who winced as he gingerly moved it.

'Here,' Hermione said, pointing her wand at Harry's hand. '_Episkey!'_

There was a pop, and then Harry flexed his fingers. 'Much better. Thanks, Hermione.' She nodded, and they turned their attention back to Ginny, who was whimpering slightly.

'Oh, I don't want to do this anymore. How about we trade places, Harry? You can give birth, and I'll shout meaningless things at you,' Ginny said hopefully.

'If I could relieve your pain, I would do it in a heartbeat, love, I really would,' Harry replied soothingly, rubbing her back.

'Oh, Harry, keep doing that, it's wonderful,' Ginny said, sighing in relief.

'Erm, Ginny, you don't have to give birth naturally. You can have a spell,' Hermione piped up. 'You know, to relieve your pain?'

'I don't want it,' Ginny gasped back, arching her back to prepare for another contraction. 'Natural birth is a wonderful - OW! MAKE IT STOP!'

Ginny cried, and Harry rubbed circles on her back. 'OW!' she screamed, sobbing hard. 'I want my mummy! Get my mummy!'

She sounded like a child, but Hermione went out to the ward and called Molly in, who jumped up and ran to her daughter. 'My poor darling!' she cried, bursting into the room.

'Mum! Make it stop, please!' Ginny wailed.

'I can't sweetheart. But just think, soon enough you can hold your little baby!' Molly soothed her daughter, wiping her forehead with the cloth Hermione handed her. 'Have you picked a name yet?'

'We thought about it,' Harry answered, still rubbing Ginny's back. 'James Sirius for a boy, and Lily Luna for a girl.'

Hermione's eyes welled with tears at the beautiful names they had picked out. They were perfect for Ginny and Harry's child.

Ginny groaned as another contraction hit. Soon she was screaming again. 'HARRY YOU ARE THE MOST TERRIBLE HUSBAND EVER! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I SWEAR IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL HEX YOUR BITS OFF AND SEND THEM TO AFRICA!'

Harry looked very frightened, but Molly assured him, 'She doesn't mean it. I told Arthur the same thing when Bill was being born, and I still had more children. She'll forget the pain soon.'

'I WILL VERY WELL NOT FORGET THE PAIN ANYTIME SOON!' Ginny shouted. 'OW! Oh, Mummy, it hurts so bad!

'Are you sure you wouldn't like to reconsider that spell, Ginny?' Hermione asked cautiously. Ginny seemed liable to explode any moment.

'No! I want a natural - OW! OW! GIVE ME THE SPELL RIGHT NOW!'

Hermione ran to call Healer Smith, who came into the room just as the contraction was ending. 'Ginny, let me see if you're not too far to have an Epidural spell.' She looked under Ginny's gown again. 'Well, lucky for you, it's not too late,' Healer Smith told Ginny, drawing her wand.

'Oh, thank God. Give it to me now, please!' The Healer performed the spell, and Ginny relaxed. 'Oh...so much better,' she said, sighing.

Harry rubbed her enormous belly. 'Just a few more hours, love,' he told her.

* * *

The labour progressed well past midnight. By two o'clock in the morning Ginny was still in labour. Unfortunately for the eardrums of the people in the room, the Epidural was wearing off.

'Oh!' Ginny cried, leaning forward. 'OW! Why does it hurt again?'

'The Epidural is wearing off. It must mean you're almost ready for the birth!' Molly said joyfully.

'But why can't I have it _during_ the birth?' Ginny wailed.

'If you had it while giving birth, you wouldn't know when to push,' Molly told her gently.

'But it _hurts!_ I don't want to give birth anymore! I'm sure the baby doesn't mind being in there, does she?' Ginny said, groaning with the pain.

'He'll have to come out eventually, Ginny,' Harry said mildly. 'He's not going to stay in there forever. Besides, you're almost there! Just another hour or so, right?' He rubbed her back again.

Ginny answered with another scream. 'OW! OW, OW, OW, OW!' Molly wiped her forehead again. 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE BIRTH!' Ginny screamed.

'Sweetheart, we're almost there. Just keep going!' Harry said encouragingly.

Healer Smith entered again. 'Let me check and see how far you are,' she said, looking underneath. 'I'd say you're at 10 centimetres!'

'What does that mean?' Ginny asked nervously.

'It means you're ready to deliver!' The Healer said happily. 'We'll just move you to a different room, and then you'll be ready. I'll go and get the other Healers.' She left the room again.

'Hear that, Ginny? It's almost over!' Harry said, kissing her cheek. 'In just a little bit we can hold our little son!'

'Our daughter is stubborn, like you, Harry!' Ginny replied. 'She's just going to make me have terrible pain on purpose, and then come out _very slowly_ to maximize the pain. I swear, this child is part demon.'

Harry laughed as the Healers came back in. They moved Ginny to another room, and got everyone ready for the birth. Ginny whimpered with anticipation of the pain to come.

Healer Smith peeked under Ginny's gown. 'She's crowning!' she yelled to the other Healers. Everyone got into position. 'Now, Ginny, when you feel this next contraction, I need you to push really hard, okay?' Ginny nodded. 'Alright...push!'

Ginny screamed and pushed. Everyone was yelling encouragement at her, squeezing her hand, and cheering her on.

'We've got a head!' yelled one of the Healers.

'Did you hear that, Ginny?' Harry cried.

'Push!' Healer Smith said again, and Ginny pushed, wailing loudly.

This went on for another thirty minutes, and then the Healer gave one last command to push.

Putting her chin against her chest, Ginny pushed as hard as she could. Harry was still cheering her on, Hermione was encouraging her, and Molly was praising her.

And in a split second it was done, and Ginny pushed a baby into the world. 'It's a boy!' Healer Smith cried. 'Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?'

Harry swallowed and pulled out his wand. _'Diffindo,'_ he murmured, slicing the cord neatly.

Ginny was crying. 'Harry! It's a boy!'

'I know,' Harry said. 'James Sirius Potter. You did beautifully, love.' She smiled at him and they kissed.

And looking at the new life the couple had brought into the world, Hermione had hope for her family.


	12. Anniversary

**Date: February 25, 2006**

**Chapter 12: Anniversary**

If someone had asked Hermione on her wedding day where she saw herself in two years, she probably would have said, 'Happily married to the love of my life and maybe with a baby on the way.'

Instead, she was married, but lonely. The loss of her children still ached, and it seemed she hardly saw Ron, save in the morning before work and around dinnertime. The only time they really got to see each other was on weekends.

On this particular Saturday morning, the couple woke in each other's arms. 'Happy Anniversary, love,' Ron said, kissing Hermione.

'You too,' she replied, yawning widely. 'Do you remember where we were this time last year?'

'Of course,' he said, laughing slightly. 'You were throwing up and I was frantic. And then you gave me the best present I could ever want.' He grinned and tickled her stomach. Hermione giggled and kissed him again. They ducked back under the covers.

* * *

As Hermione cooked eggs for Ron, she noticed him staring fervently at her. 'What're you looking at?' she asked suspiciously.

'I'm just trying to imagine you pregnant,' he responded, still staring. 'If you hadn't miscarried the second time, you'd be very pregnant by now.' Hermione looked away, trying not to let her feelings for her unborn children overcome her. Then Ron spoke again. 'Love, we tried. It's okay. They're in a good place right now.' Damn her husband, always knowing exactly what she was thinking.

'A good place would be in my arms,' Hermione said, sniffling. 'Not somewhere in heaven.'

'It just wasn't our time,' Ron said, hugging her. 'It will be soon, though. I can feel it.' They kissed until Hermione realised the eggs were burning, and quickly took them off the stove.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of the day with each other, kissing, watching films, and making love. Hermione felt totally, unconditionally loved. She knew Ron would always be there for her.

And to think this morning she had thought she was lonely.


	13. Joy

**Date: April 21, 2006**

**Chapter 13: Joy**

Hermione almost wished she were pregnant. Seeing everyone with their children made her want one so badly. Lately, though, she just hadn't been feeling up to trying.

But tonight, Hermione wanted Ron.

So she seduced him. She cooked his favourite meal and set the table with candles and flowers. Then she went upstairs and put on the sexiest dress she could find, a black lacy thing. As an afterthought, she went into the garden and picked some roses. Then she scattered the petals in a path up to the bedroom. She wrote a note and placed it next to the first flower petal near the dining table: _Follow me if you dare..._

And then Hermione headed upstairs and waited for her husband to come home. He finally arrived at seven. 'Hermione? Love, where are you?' She grinned to herself as she heard him stop in the dining room. Then she heard 'Oh that sly woman...' and he came bounding up the stairs. When he entered the room and saw Hermione lying on the bed with her legs curled up behind her and her hand propping up her head, he let out a low guttural noise. He threw the gathered rose petals on Hermione and locked the door, ready for the best night of his life.

* * *

Hermione felt fine. No headaches, nausea, or cramping. So why was she taking the potion again?

_It's good to check,_ she reminded herself, reaching in the cabinet. _Your period's never this late._

There was just enough in the bottle for one last test. Hermione drank it and went to do her paperwork. A while later, she headed for the loo. She went, pulled up her trousers, and looked.

Green.

Hermione almost jumped for joy. This was the one, she could feel it. Her baby was going to be born, perfectly healthy, and Hermione was going to do everything she could to make sure that happened.

* * *

When Ron came home, Hermione was sleeping on the couch. She had meant to stay awake and tell him the news, but she had been so tired that she had fallen asleep waiting. Ron smiled, hung up his cloak, and gently carried his wife to bed. Then he ate the meal she had laid out for him and joined Hermione upstairs.

Hermione woke up in the morning with sunlight streaming through the windows. She remembered what had happened the previous day, and sat up and gasped. She must have fallen asleep, and now Ron was at work and she had to wait another day to tell him. She sighed and went to take her shower.

At work, she sat at her desk drafting a new proposal for elfish rights. The fire made the room so warm...

'Hermione! Wake up!' Someone was whispering in her ear. 'Holt is going to _kill _you!'

Hermione's eyes snapped open. 'Oh good Lord, what've I done?'

'You must have fallen asleep,' whispered the intern, Ruby Ellis. 'I'd better leave before Holt-'

'What the bloody hell is going on in here?' thundered a third voice. Ruby and Hermione gulped.

Holt was the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Needless to say, he was terrifying. 'I hope you're not wasting time,' he growled at them. Ruby let out a squeak. 'We've got a lot of work to do and you had better not slow us down!' With that, Holt stormed back out of the office. Hermione let out a sigh.

'I thought he was going to explode!' she said, putting her head on her desk.

'Well, you should work. It's lucky I saw you in here before he came. If he catches you sleeping on the job, who knows what he might do?' Ruby scurried out of the room, and Hermione groaned and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

'Hermione? Are you asleep again?' Ron called as he walked into the living room.

'Not really. I've just had a tough day,' she replied, getting up and leaning against his chest. He put his arms around her.

'What's happened? Are you alright?'

That simple question caused Hermione to crack. She pushed him away, leaving him stunned.

'Am I _alright? _Let me see, how about NO! I'm tired all the time, and my boss is nearly ready to fire me, and not to mention, I'm PREGNANT with your bloody baby, who seems to enjoy sitting on my bladder!' Hermione shouted, flopping back onto the couch.

Ron stood there, frozen. Then a smile grew on his face, and he picked Hermione up and twirled her around.

'Put me down or I might throw up on you,' Hermione said irritably. He set her down, still grinning.

'Are you really pregnant again?' he asked her hopefully.

'Yes,' she said, and was surprised to feel her eyes welling up with tears.

'Oh, love, what's wrong?' Ron asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

'I don't want to lose this one!' she sobbed, leaning on his shoulder. 'And I've _really_ got to pee!' she added, suddenly giggling.

Ron laughed. 'Then go pee. But know this,' he added, grasping her wrist, 'I will do anything I can to make sure our baby is healthy. I promise.' He kissed her hand and let her run to the loo. He could've sworn he heard her say, 'Bloody hormones.'


	14. Rest

**Date: June 3, 2006**

**Chapter 14: Rest**

'Hermione! Back again, I see,' said Healer Smith, bustling into the office. 'How are you?'

'I'm doing well, thanks,' Hermione replied politely. 'But I recently took a pregnancy test and it read positive. I just wanted to confirm and get some advice.'

'Well, let's take a look.' Healer Smith pulled out her wand, muttered an incantation, and pointed it at Hermione's abdomen. Her belly glowed for a moment and then went back to normal. 'Yes, you're definitely pregnant! About a month and a half. Your due date is somewhere around mid-January. Congratulations!' Hermione smiled. 'Now, you wanted advice?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, sitting up straight. 'If I miscarry this one, I won't be able to conceive again, right?'

'That's correct,' the Healer said sadly.

'I want to make sure that doesn't happen,' Hermione said determinedly. 'Is there _anything_ I can do to prevent it?'

'Well,' said the Healer slowly, then stopped and conjured a quill and a piece of parchment. 'You may want to take notes.' Once Hermione had situated herself, Healer Smith began to speak again. 'So first, I'm going to prescribe some potions. And I want you on bed rest. That means no going to work, at least for the first trimester. When you hit four months, you are very unlikely to miscarry. So for the rest of the month and half of July, you need to take leave.

'Then, even in your second trimester, be careful. Don't do anything extraneous, and don't be on your feet for too long. You can work during the second trimester, but try to ask for less hours and more desk work.

'In your third trimester, don't work. Take maternity leave. You don't need to be on bed rest, but even in your third trimester, there are risks. The baby could be born prematurely, or there could be a complication when the time for the birth arises. Got all of that?' Hermione nodded fervently. 'Then off you go, and good luck!'

Hermione handed the quill back and exited the office. Good-by boring old work and hello boring old bed rest.

* * *

'Hermione? Where are you?' Ron yelled into the house.

'I'm upstairs!' came a faint reply. Ron hung up his cloak and headed for the bedroom. Inside was Hermione, snuggled in the blankets and reading a thick novel. 'Hi, love,' she said to Ron. 'How was work?'

'About the same as usual. Almost got hit by a nasty jinx from a trainee, but I dodged and it hit someone else.' Ron snorted and kissed Hermione. 'What're you doing up here?'

'I've been ordered bed rest,' Hermione replied bitterly. 'From now to mid-July.' She set her book down and flopped onto the pillows.

'Ah well. It's for the best, isn't it?' Ron said mildly. She glared at him, and he immediately backpedaled. 'I mean, it's the only way our baby will be healthy, right?'

Hermione sighed. 'I suppose. But I don't know if I can stand one and a half months of doing _nothing._ Not to mention, we'll all have to survive on _your_ cooking!'

'Hey,' Ron laughed, 'I'm not that bad. I did grow up in Molly Weasley's house, after all.'

'Fair point,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'But I doubt anything penetrated that thick skull of yours.'

Ron laughed again. 'Probably not. Now, what would you like for supper? I can cook toast, pasta, or soup. What'll it be?'

Hermione giggled. 'Open a cookbook and find something new. I don't want to be eating the same thing for a month and a half! Oh, and by the way,' she added as Ron started to leave, 'your baby wants chicken.'

**A/N: And that's it for tonight! I'll try and write more, but I doubt I'll be able to. I've completely exhausted my writing supply for the week!**


	15. Bump

**Date: July 24, 2006**

**Chapter 15: Bump**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, pulling her nightshirt up. 'Well, _that_ wasn't there last night,' she murmured to herself, placing her hands on her now slightly rounded belly.

'Hermione? What're you doing?' came her husband's voice from the bed. She heard the springs creak as he got up to join her in the bathroom. 'Oh, wow...'

'I know, I'm fat,' Hermione said, letting her shirt fall down again. She looked away; Ron probably never wanted to see his overweight wife again.

He wrapped his arms around her. 'You're not fat. You're pregnant, and I think you look simply radiant, love.' He kissed her cheek and grabbed his toothbrush. 'And unless you want to be late for work, you had better get ready.'

_That's right,_ Hermione thought. _I can go back to work today. _The one and a half months of waiting were over and she had entered her second trimester. At her last Healer's appointment, Healer Smith had told her that the first trimester was over and Hermione was now safe to go back to work. Hermione felt as though they had gotten past the biggest hurdle; she hadn't miscarried, and it was very unlikely she would now.

Encouraged by this thought, Hermione went and picked out her work robes.

* * *

As she was now in the second trimester, all of Hermione's fatigue was gone. Of course, that didn't mean her relationship with her boss was any better.

'One and a half months without you! Do you know how stressful this is for me?' he yelled at her as soon as she walked through the door. 'I shouldn't even let you take your job back! I should give it to some incompetent person, since they can do about the same amount of work as you can!'

'Sir, I'm sure you knew. I was ordered bed rest by my Healer,' Hermione replied calmly, trying to hide the fury boiling in her.

'Bed rest, my arse! You just wanted to load up, isn't it? Well, I refuse to waste any more time talking to you. Get to work, Granger.'

'Yes, sir,' Hermione replied politely, but when he was out of earshot she muttered, 'Bastard,' under her breath.

'Hello, Ruby,' Hermione said, strolling into her office.

'Hi Hermione! How are you?' asked the perky intern.

'Fine, thanks. And you?' she sat at her desk and began sorting through the paperwork.

'I'm great. And I can see you're starting to show,' Ruby replied, saying the last part in a whisper. Hermione smiled back, turned her attention to the mountain of work in front of her, and sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home at three, she was at a loss for what to do. Normally she would get home by four, relax for a bit, and then cook dinner for Ron. Now she had over two hours to relax before starting supper. Since she still wasn't allowed to be on her feet for too long, Hermione went and got a book to read. In a matter of minutes she was bored.

'Well, now what to do?' she asked herself, sliding the book back into the bookcase. She decided to visit Arthur and Molly, who were very lonely now that all their children were out of the house. So she flooed to the Burrow.

'Molly? Arthur?' she called into the quiet house. She heard footsteps from the kitchen and Molly emerged.

'Hermione! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?' she added anxiously.

'No, nothing's wrong. I just fancied a visit, that's all,' Hermione replied, taking off her trainers.

'Oh, well, come right in! Make yourself comfortable, let me just clean up a bit.' Molly bustled around, waving her wand at various places in the living room to tidy up, while Hermione sank into an overstuffed armchair. 'How are you, dear?' Molly asked.

'I'm great, actually. This morning I noticed that I'm starting to show,' Hermione told her mother-in-law.

'That's a big step,' Molly commented, bewitching a feather duster to clean the mantel, which now showed pictures of her grandchildren. 'When I started showing with Bill, Arthur was ecstatic.'

'Yeah, Ron seemed pretty happy.' Hermione smiled. 'I'm just glad the first trimester is over. There's a lot less risk of me losing the baby now.' Her voice dwindled to a whisper at the end.

Molly smiled knowingly and handed Hermione a cup of tea, sitting down with one for herself. 'I know. Just think, in six months you can hold your little baby! And soon enough, you'll feel it kicking. It's the most magical feeling. I was so thrilled even when little Ginny was kicking, and by then I had already felt it so many times before.'

Hermione smiled again. All the pain and suffering would be worth it just to hold her baby. 'Well, thanks for the tea, Molly,' Hermione said, draining the last bit of her tea. 'I'll see you this Sunday.' She hugged her mother-in-law and flooed back home to start dinner for her husband.


	16. Birthday

**Date: July 30, 2006**

**Chapter 16: Birthday**

'Oh, Hermione, look at you!' Ginny squealed as they prepared the Burrow for Harry's birthday party. Although Harry's birthday wasn't until the next day, they had decided to throw the party on the day before so Harry would think it was just an ordinary Sunday lunch. 'You're _glowing!_'

'Of course I'm not, Ginny,' Hermione said with a laugh, straightening the pillows on the couch. 'That's rubbish.'

'It's not a bad thing!' Ginny said giggling, waving her wand to wipe the table. 'A baby really is the most wonderful thing.'

Hermione smiled and flicked her wand casually to light the lamps. Instead of creating a small flame, however, the flames of the candles shot straight up and created a loud roaring noise, nearly scorching the ceiling. Hermione screamed and dropped her wand. She heard Ginny yell something indistinguishable over the din, and the fire immediately reduced. 'What was that?' Hermione asked, breathing hard and clutching at her chest.

'Oh, it's nothing to worry about,' Ginny told her, flopping into a chair. Hermione sat down across from her. 'See, when you're in this stage, your baby's magic and yours are colliding. This makes your magic a bit more temperamental, that's all. It's actually a good thing,' she added. 'It mean's your kid's not a Squib!'

'Well, great,' Hermione huffed. 'Does this mean every time I try to light the stove it'll erupt into flames?'

'Well, maybe,' Ginny admitted. 'But normally it's just little spells. Like when I was pregnant, I couldn't Summon anything without it flying out the window instead. Bloody irritating, that was.' She snorted and waved her wand to boil the potatoes.

* * *

'Shh! Everybody shush!' Ginny whispered, getting in position. 'Hide!' She waved her wand to close all the curtains and extinguish the lamps. Harry walked in through the door.

'Hello?' he called. 'Where is everyone?'

Suddenly, the curtains opened and the lamps came back on, and everyone yelled, 'SURPRISE!'

Ginny walked out from her hiding place, laughing at her husband's startled expression, and gave him a kiss. 'Happy early birthday, love.'

He kissed her back, and Teddy yelled 'EW!' Everyone laughed.

* * *

After a Weasley rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and cutting the cake, everyone sat down to talk. Ginny chatted casually with Fleur about the hassle of newborns, and Teddy and Victoire played with each other. Hermione walked over to Harry. 'Happy birthday, Harry,' she said, hugging him tightly.

'Thanks.' He blushed; he never had liked all the attention. 'And congratulations to you!' He added, smiling knowingly.

'Thanks,' Hermione replied, placing her hands on her belly. 'I didn't know everyone could really tell yet.'

'Well, I can't, but Ginny told me earlier this week. That must be really exciting. I know it was for us,' He said, grinning.

'Yeah, Ron seems pleased at least. But lately, he's been really overbearing. Like last night he tried to brush my teeth for me,' she said, giggling. 'I mean, I know he loves me, but this is getting seriously irritating.'

'Well,' Harry said, 'you've got to look at it through our eyes. We're just trying to help you.'

'Help me how?' Hermione demanded exasperatedly, looking Harry in the eye.

'See, because we can't actually feel our child, we try to make up for it by helping the mother of our child. It's not easy to understand, but sometimes we can feel like you get it easy.'

'Us?' Hermione spluttered. 'Right, because _easy_ is basically throwing up every morning, suffering through mood swings, cramps, and cravings, and not to mention the actual birth. If anything, I think women got the short stick in the baby making process.'

'Well, yes,' Harry agreed, 'but you can feel the child, and we can't. You feel the magical moments before we can, and even when we do feel the baby we can't actually _feel_ them. It's tough for us not being able to have contact with our own child for nine months.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, feeling suddenly guilty. 'I didn't realise.'

Harry smiled. 'Of course you didn't. It's alright.'

Hermione gave him another hug and went to find Ron. She found him looking out the window and eating a piece of cake. 'Hi,' she said, walking up to him.

'Hi,' he replied, not looking at her.

Hermione sighed. 'I'm sorry I've been so distant,' she apologised. He glanced back at her. 'You're just trying to help, I get it. Harry explained the whole thing to me. I really am sorry.'

Ron turned around and gave her a long, sweet kiss. 'I forgive you. I'm sorry I've been so overbearing.'

'That's alright,' Hermione said, leaning on his shoulder.

At this point there was a huge bang, and Ron and Hermione looked around with a start. In the middle of a black cloud was Victoire and Teddy. 'Ted!' Harry yelped, pulling his godson out of the smoke as Fleur pulled her daughter out, who was sporting a large bruise. She immediately took out her wand to heal it. 'What happened?'

'I don't know!' Teddy cried. 'We were playing and then Vicky said she wanted to do something else so I got mad and then _that_ happened! I didn't mean to!'

'Oh, Ted, it's alright. You just did your first magic!' Harry beamed at his godson, and then frowned. 'But you should probably apologise to Victoire.'

'Okay,' Teddy agreed, and he went over to his cousin, who was crying. 'I'm sorry, Vicky,' he said, giving her a big hug.

She sniffled. 'That's okay. It doesn't hurt that much.' True to her word, the bruise was already starting to fade from Fleur's magic. With that small crisis out of the way, the family began to talk among themselves again.

* * *

'Bye everyone!' Teddy said gleefully, holding onto Harry and watching everyone leave the Burrow. 'See you next week!'

Hermione almost laughed at his innocence. She couldn't wait until her child was old enough to do magic. She smiled, resting a hand on her abdomen. Ron came up behind her and placed his hand on top of hers. No words needed to be exchanged to tell each other's feelings. They kissed passionately and walked to the Floo together, with their hands still on the bump that represented the life that was growing inside her.


	17. Real

**Date: August 14, 2006**

**Chapter 17: Real**

Hermione smiled, looking at herself in the mirror in the Healer's office. There was now a prominent bump in place of her normally flat stomach, and she loved feeling that she was really pregnant.

Healer Smith walked into the office. 'How are you, Hermione?' she asked, setting up for the appointment.

'I'm alright,' Hermione replied. 'I got quite a fright the other day, though, when I tried to do magic and I...erm...overshot it a bit.' She gave a self-conscious laugh.

'Oh, that's normal. Your magic will probably be very volatile during the rest of your pregnancy,' Healer Smith said, motioning for Hermione to lie down. 'In fact, that's why it's not good to Apparate after the first trimester. Because your magic is so unpredictable, you're more likely to Splinch yourself and harm the baby.'

'Well, Ginny told me as much,' Hermione said, turning. 'But it's still rather annoying.'

'It will be, but it's worth it!' The Healer told her cheerfully. 'Holding your baby is a magical moment. I've seen so many of you with your newborns, and it's just beautiful. Alright, you can sit up now.' Hermione sat up carefully. 'Now, other than that, have you been having any problems?'

'No, not at all,' Hermione replied.

'Good, then we're finished here. Remember not to strain yourself, and good luck!' Healer Smith showed her out.

* * *

'I'm so much happier now than I was last year,' Hermione told Ginny later that day. 'I think this is the one.'

'Probably is,' Ginny said, 'seeing how you haven't miscarried, this baby is probably going to survive.'

Hermione smiled widely. Then, suddenly, she sneezed loudly. 'Wow, Hermione, that was some sneeze!' Ginny laughed, handing her a tissue.

Hermione accepted the tissue with a little smile and blotted at her nose. She was surprised when it came away bloody. 'Is this normal?' she asked, the blood now starting to flow from her nose.

'Oh, yeah, I got those sometimes in my fifth month,' Ginny told her, placing the box of tissues in Hermione's reach. 'They didn't happen too often, though.'

'Well, brilliant,' Hermione muttered, pressing the tissues against her nose.

* * *

'Hi, love,' Ron called as he Apparated into the house. 'How was your appointment?' he asked, kissing Hermione's cheek as she set the table.

'Fine,' Hermione said, laying out the forks. 'But apparently, I'm not allowed to Apparate anymore.'

'Yeah? Why's that?' Ron asked, going into the kitchen to bring out the food.

'Well, our child's magic is colliding with mine, which makes mine a lot more unpredictable. Splinching is more common, then, and I have more chance of harming the baby if I Apparate,' Hermione explained.

'Well, fine,' Ron said, sitting down. 'Then we floo from now on.' Hermione smiled at him and they began their dinner.

'How was work?' she asked, popping a piece of steak in her mouth.

'The usual,' Ron replied, sawing at his steak. 'Boring work with the trainees. You?'

'Well I think my boss hates me,' Hermione said, laughing slightly.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes. He's always going on about how - what was it? - I am 'an incompetent nincompoop in the field of magical creatures.''

'He didn't.'

'Those were his exact words,' Hermione said, adding some beans to her plate. 'All because I took a month and a half off and will have to take another seven months off soon.'

'He can't do that to you,' Ron said, setting down his fork and picking up his wand. 'You're pregnant, and you're taking maternity leave. That's not your fault. I ought to go over there right now and-'

'Ronald, dear, calm down,' Hermione said soothingly, placing a hand on his wand arm. He relaxed slightly. 'I know for a fact he can't fire me anyway, I'm the only one who actually does anything productive in the office.' She laughed and took her hand away. Ron was still seething, but he put his wand down and picked up his fork again.

'And incidentally,' Hermione added, chewing slowly, 'I recall his wife took nearly a year off for maternity leave last year.'

Ron stopped chewing. 'He has a _wife?_' he asked incredulously. 'Who would marry _him?_'

Hermione laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

Later that night as Hermione was getting ready for bed, Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 'You know I love you, don't you?' he asked.

'Of course I do,' Hermione said, surprised. 'What makes you ask?'

'I thought you might not love me because of this pregnancy,' Ron said, looking down. 'You're the one who has to suffer through everything, and I'm just here enjoying the ride.'

'Oh, Ron,' she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. 'It's because of this baby that I love you all the more.'

Satisfied, Ron laid down on the bed, pulling Hermione down with him. 'I love you so much, my beautiful, wonderful wife,' he whispered to her, kissing her tenderly.


	18. Magic

**Date: September 17, 2006**

**Chapter 18: Magic**

'Happy birthday to yoooooou, Happy birthday to yoooooooou...'

Hermione smiled as the Weasleys sang their off-key version of Happy Birthday to her. Of course, it wasn't actually her birthday, but not everyone could be there on Tuesday.

'Happy birrrthday, dear Her-myyyy-nee, Happy birthday to yoooooou!' Everyone erupted into applause as Hermione gently blew the candles out. Then she and Ron picked up the knife and cut the cake together. Ron placed a slice on a plate and picked up a fork. Someone snapped a picture as Hermione opened her mouth to accept the piece of cake. At the last second, however, Ron moved the fork so the frosting got on her nose.

'Oh, Ronald, you're going to pay for that!' Hermione yelled as she chased Ron around the house. Everyone laughed hard and Ron ran teasingly away from Hermione. Just as she was about to catch him, Hermione suddenly stopped and put her hands on her knees.

'Hermione!' Ron slowed and doubled back, bending next to his wife. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' Hermione breathed, 'just a bit short of breath, that's all.' It was true, but it didn't stop her from reaching up and picking up the plate with the slice of cake on it, and smashing it into Ron's face. His mouth opened in a comical 'O' as someone snapped a picture again. Then he started laughing, and kissed Hermione, getting the cake all over her face as well.

* * *

After some of the cake had gotten in everyone's mouths instead of on their faces, the families headed home for the rest of the day. Hermione leaned against Ron. 'Thank you, Ron,' she said, kissing him. 'Mm,' she added, licking her lips, 'you still taste like cake.'

He let out a roar of laughter and they walked to the floo hand in hand.

* * *

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' Ron said, waking his wife with a kiss two days later. 'And how's Baby?'

'Mm,' Hermione moaned. 'Baby's fine. Just making Mummy a little out of breath lately.'

She smiled and kissed Ron, who intertwined his hand with hers and placed both on her growing belly. 'Good to know. But if you don't wake up soon we'll be late for work.' Hermione sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sat in bed reading while Ron cleaned up the dishes. She had had such a wonderful day, with Holt not yelling at her quite so much and Ron offering to cook dinner when he came home early. She was about to finish a chapter when suddenly she felt a flutter in her stomach. She put down the book and it happened again, only this time it was stronger. For a moment she wondered if something was wrong, and then she suddenly realised what was happening.

'Ron!' she shrieked. 'Ron, come here!'

He thundered up the stairs and was there in a moment. 'What?' he asked frantically. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione smiled. 'Baby gave me a wonderful birthday gift just now. Come here.' He walked over and she took his hand and placed it on her belly where she had last felt the kick. A moment later Ron's face lit up as the baby kicked again.

'That's amazing,' he breathed.

'I know,' Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears. The baby kicked again. For another fifteen minutes or so they felt the baby kick, and then Ron bent down and kissed her.

'I love you so much,' he said, 'and I love Baby too.'

'I know,' Hermione said, kissing him back. 'We love you too.'

After Hermione felt her baby kick, she decided that no magic could ever amount to feeling her baby for the first time.


	19. Talk

**Date: October 28, 2006**

**Chapter 19: Talk**

'Did you know Malfoy's got a kid?' Ron said abruptly as he and Hermione ate dinner.

Hermione set down her fork, surprised. 'Really? I didn't even know he was married. How did you find out?'

'Heard some people talking about it during training,' Ron said, moving his potatoes around his plate thoughtfully. 'He went on paternity leave a few days back, he works in some other department in the Ministry.'

'That's interesting,' Hermione commented, picking up her fork again. 'And our child will be at Hogwarts with theirs. What'd they name the kid?'

'I think it was Scorpius.' Ron snorted. 'Poor kid.'

'A boy, then?' Hermione said. 'Well, good for them.' Ron looked up in surprise. Seeing his look, Hermione said, 'Oh, for heaven's sake, Ronald, are you going to hold this grudge forever?'

'I'd like to,' Ron grumbled. 'In case you'd forgotten, he did try to kill Harry.'

'No he didn't,' Hermione said. 'That was Crabbe, and Malfoy was just too stupid to stop him. Harry spared his life, so can't you just forgive him?'

'I'll think about it,' Ron said reluctantly, stabbing his chicken.

* * *

Now in her sixth month, Hermione really looked pregnant. The only thing she didn't like was that nearing the end of her second trimester, she would soon have to go on maternity leave.

'Now Hermione,' Healer Smith had said at her last appointment. 'I know you're not going to like it, but it's the best thing to do at this point.' Hermione knew it was true, but that didn't make it any more fun. Nevertheless, as of the first of November, she was on maternity leave.

* * *

Four days after the conversation about the Malfoys, Hermione sat terribly bored at her house. She had done everything she could think of to entertain herself, but was finally out of ideas. Not to mention, she had hardly gotten anything done because she had to keep stopping to wheeze. Hermione decided to visit her parents, who she hadn't seen in few months or so. Unable to floo to her Muggle parents' house, Hermione resolved to take a cab to their house.

A quarter of an hour later, Hermione paid the cab driver and walked up the steps leading to the house. Once she got to the door, however, she was so out of breath that she had to sit down in one of the folding chairs on the porch and breathe for a few minutes before she knocked on the door.

She waited for a bit and then the door swung open. On the other side was her mother, Jean. 'Hermione!' she exclaimed in surprise, hugging her daughter. 'Come in, dear, before you freeze out there.' Jean opened the door wider and allowed Hermione in. She stepped back and observed her daughter. 'Look at you! You look beautiful. How are you? Is everything alright?'

'I'm great, Mum,' Hermione said, placing a hand on her round belly. 'Where's Dad?'

'He's sleeping. I don't want to disturb him.'

'No problem,' Hermione said.

'Alright. There's tea on the table if you're feeling up to it.'

'Thanks, Mum,' Hermione said, kissing her mother's cheek, who smiled and walked to the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and Jean poured herself and her daughter a cup of tea.

'Is there a particular reason you came?' she asked, adding the amount of cream and sugar she remembered Hermione liked.

'Oh, no, I just wanted to visit,' Hermione said.

'Alright. So, what's going on?' Jean asked, sipping her tea.

Hermione told her about work and how the baby was doing. Jean asked questions about Ron and his work, and then Hermione remembered something.

'Oh!' she said. 'I forgot to tell you. The baby kicked a little while back.'

Her mother cried out in excitement. 'That's wonderful, dear,' she said. 'How did it feel?'

'Magical,' Hermione sighed. 'The baby's kicking now, would you like to feel?'

Jean nodded, and Hermione placed her hand on the place where the baby had kicked last. Her mother oohed and ahhed when she felt it. 'Congratulations, Hermione,' she said, hugging her daughter. 'Oh, my darling. It seems just yesterday I found out I was pregnant with you. And now you're going to have a baby of your own.' Jean started crying. 'My baby is leaving me!'

'Oh, Mum,' Hermione said, struggling to hug her mother despite her large belly. 'I'll never leave you.' Her mother sniffled, pulled herself together, and continued to ask questions, until Hermione realised it was half past four and she needed to get home to cook dinner for Ron.

'Do you need a ride?' Jean asked, holding the door open.

'That's alright, I'll call a cab,' Hermione said, kissing her mother good-bye and leaving her childhood home for the newer home waiting for her.


	20. Trouble

**Date: December 4, 2006**

**Chapter 20: Trouble**

'Are you sure you have to leave?' Hermione asked her husband as he packed his bag. She was lying on the bed with one hand protectively rested on her seven month belly. 'Can't they just ask someone else? I don't want to be here alone.'

'I'm sorry, love. I can't back out of it,' Ron said, zipping the bag and walking over to the bed to give her a kiss. 'I'll only be gone a month, and I'll be back in plenty of time before Baby is born.' He put his hand on top of hers, and the baby kicked her. He smiled. 'See, even Baby knows that I'll be back soon.'

He stroked Hermione's hair and she closed her eyes. 'I love you both. I'll miss you.' Hermione got up to see him off. As he stepped into the green fire, he turned back. 'Remember, I'm just a floo call away if you need me.' She nodded, he let go of her hand, and then he was gone. Hermione sighed and went back upstairs to rest.

* * *

'Hermione?' Ginny called, dusting herself off in front of the fireplace. 'Are you here?'

Hermione came down the stairs slowly. 'Ginny?' she asked in surprise. 'What're you doing here?'

'I came to check up on you,' Ginny said. Hermione smiled gratefully. It had only been four days since Ron had left, and yet she was so lonely.

'Thanks,' Hermione said, coming to the end of the stairs. 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'That'd be lovely,' Ginny said, following her sister-in-law to the kitchen.

'Where's James?' Hermione asked, pouring a cup of tea for the both of them.

'Oh, I left him at the Burrow. He kept crying for 'Grandmum.'' Ginny sighed and accepted the cup of tea Hermione held out to her. 'But enough about my life. How are you?'

'Oh, I'm fine,' Hermione said, waving a hand dismissively. 'I'm so out of breath, though. Is that normal?'

'Yeah, it's alright,' Ginny said, adding sugar to her tea. 'It goes on for a bit, but when the baby drops, it's such a relief.'

''Drops'?' Hermione asked.

'It just means that it goes down lower in your uterus, leaving a lot more room to breathe. The only downside is that you have to pee a lot more often.' Ginny gave a tinkling laugh.

'And how are you?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.

'Oh, I'm fine. A little lonely without Harry, of course, but he and Ron will be fine, right?' She leaned over and squeezed Hermione's hand. 'I can tell when you're worrying. Don't. They'll protect each other and Ron will be back in plenty of time for the birth.' She sat back again and sipped her tea.

A little while later as Ginny was telling Hermione about her new job as a Quidditch correspondent for _The Daily Prophet, _Hermione felt sudden pressure on her pelvis and relief in her chest. 'Oh!' she exclaimed. 'I can breathe!'

'Ah, see, that's what I was telling you,' Ginny said. 'The baby must just have dropped.'

'Well, whatever it was, I feel so much better,' Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. 'Wow!'

Ginny laughed. 'It does take some getting used to after not being able to breathe for so long. But it's a nice change.'

They chatted for a while longer, and then Ginny went to pick James up from the Burrow, and Hermione was on her own again.

* * *

Ron had been gone a week, and Hermione had never felt so lonely. She reminded herself that she would see him in just three more short weeks. And that's how she got through the day, by telling herself that the more she worked, the faster time would go and the faster Ron would be home.

Hermione was doing the dishes when the phone rang. She dried her hands and picked it up. 'Hello?' she asked. It was her mother, and they chatted for a little while before Jean hung up, saying she needed to finish dinner. Hermione put the phone down and went to finish the dishes, when she slipped on the slick floor and landed flat on her back. She let out a little yelp as a wave of pain washed over her. A trickle of liquid escaped her. _Did I just wet myself?_ she wondered.

_No_, she realised as another spasm rocked her body.

She was in labour.


	21. Fear

**Chapter 21: Fear**

Hermione lay on the floor, breathing hard and trying to figure out what to do. The first thing she ought to do was tell Ron. She stood up shakily and leaned against the sink when another contraction shook her. She let out another gasp of pain and inched her way to her wand, which was lying on the counter. She sent a Patronus to Ron telling him what had happened (thank God that bit of magic was still reliable) and took deep breaths. Now she needed to get to St Mungo's.

Carefully, she made her way to the floo, and grabbing a bit of the powder, she threw it in the fireplace and stepped in. 'St Mungo's Maternity Ward!' she cried, and as she spun out of sight, she thought, _Oh Ron, where are you when I need you?_

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia, Ron was staking out their suspect's house when a silvery light shot through the trees and landed in front of him. As he stared, it formed the shape of an otter. A feeling of dread seized him. Hermione was in trouble. _Ron!_ The Patronus said. _You have to come home quick. I'm in labour._ Then it vanished into thin air.

Ron stared horrorstruck at the place it had vanished, and didn't move until Harry came up behind him.

'Ron? Mate, what're you looking at?' he asked, staring curiously at his friend.

'Hermione - Patronus - labour - ' Ron stuttered as he stood frozen. After years of fighting together, Harry was able to understand his friend's ramblings.

'Go, mate. Go! Be with Hermione. I'll explain to everyone. GO!' Harry all but yelled, and Ron nodded and Disapparated.

* * *

Hermione nearly fell out of the fireplace at St Mungo's, still clutching her belly. She headed for the desk at the front, where she managed to gasp out 'I'm in labour!' The welcome lady didn't look too concerned, and Hermione was starting to get agitated when she heard a familiar voice.

'Hermione!' She turned. Healer Smith was heading toward her. 'What are you doing here? Our next appointment isn't for another few weeks.'

'I think I'm in labour,' Hermione said, holding her stomach as another contraction hit her.

'Are you sure?' Healer Smith sounded concerned. 'These might just be Braxton-Hicks contractions.'

'No, I'm sure,' Hermione said. 'My waters broke.' She moaned as the contraction increased.

'Let me take a look, I don't have any more patients until tomorrow,' said Healer Smith, showing Hermione to a room. Hermione put on the gown that was laid out on the bed, and then she laid down. Healer Smith took a look under the gown. 'Your cervix is definitely dilating. How far apart are the contractions? Are they regular?'

'I think every eight minutes, but I'm not sure,' Hermione said.

'Alright, let's wait for the next one and see.' A few minutes later, Hermione gasped in pain again. 'You were right, eight minutes,' the Healer said, jotting it down on a clipboard. 'Hermione, I'm concerned.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, sitting up slightly.

'You shouldn't be in labour for a few more weeks. This baby is going to be a month and a half early.' The Healer frowned.

'Is it going to- ' Hermione's voice caught.

'Hopefully not, with proper care,' Healer Smith said. 'Now, luckily for you, the baby has already dropped, so it's in the right position to be born. I'm going to have you give birth naturally, which will be better for you since a C-Section can sometimes make it unable for you to give birth naturally again. Where's Ron?' she asked suddenly. 'I thought he'd be here with you.'

'He's on a mission in Russia,' Hermione said, tears pricking her eyes. 'I don't know when he'll be back.'

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and standing behind them was Ron.

'Ron!' Hermione cried.

'I'm here! What's happened? Have I missed it?' Ron asked frantically. He spotted Hermione, who was leaning forward with the pain of another contraction. 'Hermione!' He dropped to his knees beside the bed. 'I'm so sorry,' he said, wiping her forehead. 'I'm never leaving you again.' He kissed her until Healer Smith cleared her throat, and then they broke apart, blushing furiously.

'As I was saying,' she said, smiling knowingly, 'Hermione is going to give birth naturally, and we'll see how the baby fares. I'll notify the other Healers, and I'll check up on you regularly.' She left the room and Hermione leaned back as the contraction ended.

'I'm scared, Ron,' she admitted, holding his hand.

'Why?' Ron asked, kissing her hand.

'She said the baby is too early. What if, after all that trouble, the baby dies?' A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

'Hermione...' He stroked her hair. 'If there's one thing I know, it's that this baby is as stubborn as both of us.' Hermione gave a hiccuping laugh. 'It's survived this far, and it's not going to give up now. Baby's going to make it, Hermione. I know it.' He kissed her. Another contraction hit and Hermione gasped again. Ron rubbed her back through it, and when it was over Hermione spoke again.

'Ron?'

'Hmm?'

'I need you to go and get my parents and the rest of the family. I want them to be here when Baby's born.' He nodded, kissed the top of her head, and went outside. First he sent a quick Patronus to everyone in the family, and then he called Hermione's parents using the Muggle phone St Mungo's had in the hallway.

'Hello?' came a voice on the other end.

'Mr Granger, this is Ron,' Ron said, proud of himself for remembering not to yell.

'Ron? Is everything alright?' Mr Granger sounded concerned.

'Not really.'

'Oh good Lord. Is Hermione okay?' Ron could hear Hermione's mother asking what was wrong.

'Hermione went into labour early. We're at St Mungo's hospital now.'

'My God, really?' Mr Granger gasped. Ron heard him telling Jean what was happening. 'Could you give us directions there?'

'Sure.' Ron told them how to get to St Mungo's and how to use the visitor's entrance to get inside. Then he hung up the phone and went back to his wife.

When he arrived, Hermione had just finished suffering through another contraction. 'How are you, love?' he asked her.

'I'm alright,' she said, leaning back and sighing. 'Did you get my parents?'

'Yeah, I called them,' Ron said proudly.

Hermione laughed at his childish pride. 'Well, good. And the rest of the family?'

'I sent a Patronus. Mum's going to go berserk.' Hermione laughed again. 'Anyway,' he went on, rubbing her belly, 'how's Baby?'

'Baby is putting Mummy in agony right now,' Hermione replied bitterly.

Ron laughed slightly. 'How did you go into labour so early, anyway?' he asked curiously.

'I'm not even sure,' Hermione said. 'I was washing the dishes, and then I slipped. The next thing I knew, I was in labour.' She groaned as the pain of another contraction began to build up.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said again. 'If I'd been there I could have prevented it. I should have stayed when you told me to.'

'Ron, when I told you to stay I was being selfish. You were needed there - Oh!' The pain peaked and Hermione cried out. She leaned forward and Ron pressed her back. When the pain had receded some, Hermione continued. 'I shouldn't' have asked you to stay in the first place.'

Just as Ron started to reply, the doors swung open again. 'Hermione!' Jean cried, hurrying in. 'Oh, my poor dear. How are you? Do you need anything?'

'I'm okay,' Hermione said, sitting back. 'Nothing's happened yet, though.'

'Do you want me to stay?' her mother asked, picking up a cloth to wipe Hermione's forhead.

'No,' Hermione replied, looking at her husband. 'I think Ron's got it.' Mrs Granger nodded, kissed her daughter's cheek, and handed the cloth to Ron before leaving the room. 'Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Yes?'

'Is Ginny here yet?' Ron knew his wife wanted his sister in the room with her.

'Let me check,' Ron replied, letting go of her hand to go outside again. He spotted Ginny, who immediately hurried over.

'Is she alright? Has anything happened?' she said anxiously.

'Nothing happened yet, but she wants you in there,' Ron told her, and she immediately marched ahead of him and into Hermione's room.

'Hermione! How are you?' Ginny asked, walking over to her sister-in-law.

'I'm okay,' Hermione said, moaning with the pain of another contraction.

'I can tell,' Ginny said. 'You haven't started shouting yet.' She laughed. 'It's not that bad. You forget the pain pretty easily. Look at me!' She gestured to her nearly six-month belly. 'I told Harry he'd never come near me again, and yet here I am.' She held Hermione's other hand. 'You'll get through it, I promise.'

The doors opened yet again and Mrs Weasley entered. 'Hermione! Are you alright? We all had such a fright when we got Ron's Patronus. Do you need anything?' Hermione shook her head no, and Molly sat down to wait. Ron cleared his throat slightly. 'Oh!' Molly said, suddenly realising. 'You don't really want me in here, do you dear?' Hermione blushed. 'It's alright. I'll wait outside.' And with that she bustled back out again. Ginny let out a snicker.

'Mum. Such a dear, yet so naïve,' she giggled. Hermione yelped as a contraction hit again.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Healer Smith came in again. 'Let me see how you're progressing,' she said, peeking under Hermione's gown. 'Hmm...not bad for your condition. I'd say you'll be ready to deliver in about nine hours.'

'What?' Hermione squeaked.

'That's actually normal for a first birth, and in your case it could be a lot worse,' Healer Smith told her. 'You're actually very lucky it's going this fast.'

'_Fast?'_ Hermione said incredulously.

'Indeed. I'll check back up on you in another hour or so,' the Healer said, exiting again. Hermione groaned and flopped onto the pillows. This was going to be a _very_ long night.


	22. Pain

**Chapter 22: Pain**

'Oh!' Hermione cried. 'Ow! Ow, ow, ow!' Ron rolled his palm up and down her back.

It had been nearly an hour since Healer Smith had last checked on Hermione, and the pain was getting worse. Instead of gasping at each contraction, Hermione would now cry out in pain. Ron felt guilty for having put his wife in this situation. He had told her so, but she simply insisted she had wanted this baby too.

'OW!' Hermione screamed again, leaning forward.

Ginny wiped Hermione's forehead as Hermione had done for her so many months ago. 'Do you know, you're actually doing very well. At this point I was already screaming profanities at Harry,' she said with a laugh.

'Well, good to know,' Hermione muttered through gritted teeth.

The doors to the room opened and Healer Smith walked in again. 'How are you doing, Hermione?' she asked.

'Bloody brilliant,' Hermione replied irritably, leaning back again. The Healer smiled.

'Now, I know it's painful, but it'll be worth it, won't it? Seeing your little boy or girl for the first time and all. Let me see how you're progressing.' She looked under Hermione's gown. 'Eight more hours, but maybe less if your cervix dilates as fast as it is going now.'

'When can I have one of those Epidural spells?' Hermione asked, breathing deeply as another contraction built up.

'You can actually have one at any time, but I'd suggest holding out until you really can't bear the pain anymore,' the Healer replied. 'Do you want it now?'

'No, that's alright,' Hermione said, sucking in more air.

'Alright, then I'll see you in another hour or so to check up on you again.' Healer Smith left the room again as Hermione screamed with the contraction's buildup.

'You sure you don't want one of those spells?' Ron said worriedly.

'I'm sure. I can hold out for a few more hours,' said Hermione, breathing deeply again. She turned to Ginny. 'Ginny, would you mind giving me and Ron some time alone?' Ginny nodded and hugged her friend before leaving the room.

'What'd you want Ginny out of the room for?' Ron asked Hermione.

'I just wanted some time with you,' his wife said, kissing him. 'Will you walk with me?'

'Where?'

'Just around the room. I'm getting sick of staying in this bed,' Hermione replied.

'Alright. Do you need help getting up?' Ron asked, getting out of the chair he had been sitting in.

'Yes, please,' Hermione said, holding out her hands, and Ron gently helped her out of the bed.

* * *

The couple walked around the room for another few hours, stopping to breathe during contractions. It got to the point where Hermione couldn't bear to stand anymore, at which time Ron guided her back to the bed. 'Can I have the spell now?' Hermione whimpered as a contraction ended.

'Of course, love. Do you mind being alone for a minute while I go and get Healer Smith?' Ron asked her. She shook her head no and he gave her a kiss. Then he headed to find Healer Smith. A few minutes later the Healer entered the room.

'Hello, Hermione. Let me see if you can still have an Epidural.' The Healer took a look under Hermione's gown. 'Yes, you're still at a time where I can give it to you.' She placed the spell on Hermione, who felt immediate relief. She sank back onto the pillows.

'Thank you,' she told the Healer, who smiled and left the room. Hermione leaned up to kiss Ron. 'I love you, you know that, don't you?'

He smiled and kissed her back. 'Of course I do. And I love you too.' He rubbed her belly. 'We're almost there. Soon, me, you, and Baby will be a family.'

* * *

The couple passed the hours with Ron telling Hermione every Weasley birth story Molly had told him. Hermione laughed when he told her Fred and George were born in a broom cupboard on April Fool's Day. Too soon for her liking, the spell began to wear off.

'Oh, no,' Hermione said, sitting up straight. 'The spell's wearing off. Oh - ow!' she cried out.

'What does that mean?' Ron asked anxiously.

'It's almost time to deliver,' Healer Smith said, walking into the room at that moment. 'It's a good thing. You're almost done! Maybe an hour or so left,' she added, checking under Hermione's gown. She left the room again.

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione said suddenly.

'What? What is it?' he yelped.

'We forgot to pick a name!' she said.

'Oh, well that's no problem,' Ron laughed, relieved. He picked up her hand. 'We'll just do it now. What do you think of Ron Jr if it's a boy?'

Hermione laughed. 'Right, because that'll happen. No, I think Hugo is a much better name for a boy.'

'Hugo?' Ron snickered. 'Why Hugo?'

'For your information,' Hermione said, suddenly upset; perhaps it was because of the building contraction. 'Hugo was my favourite grandfather's name. He passed away just before I went to Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' Ron said guiltily. 'Sorry. Then I think it's great. What about a middle name?'

'Maybe someone on your side of the family,' Hermione said thoughtfully. She let out a little yelp as the contraction peaked. 'Anyone you can think of?' she asked through gritted teeth.

'Well, maybe my granddad Septimus,' Ron said. 'From what Dad's told me, he was a great bloke.'

'So Hugo Septimus it is then?' Hermione asked.

'Sure. Hugo for a boy. What of a girl?'

'Well,' Hermione said slowly. 'I'm not sure. Maybe after my mother?'

'Jean Weasley? It's got a ring to it,' Ron admitted. 'But I don't know if it's right for our family.'

'What about...' Hermione thought for a moment, then got a wicked grin on her face. 'Rose?'

'Rose? What do roses have anything to do with us?' Ron asked, bewildered.

'Well, the rose is a symbol of romance. It's also a symbol of sacrifice, which we've had so much of to get here.' Hermione sniffled at the thought of her unborn children. 'And,' she added, grinning suddenly and placing a hand on her stomach, 'do you remember the night Baby was conceived?'

'Oh yeah,' Ron said, his ears turning red. 'That was brilliant.' Hermione laughed.

'So, middle name?' she asked her blushing husband.

'We could go for my grandmum. You know, Grandmum Cedrella. Never really knew her well, but from what I remember she was nice. Came round to babysit a few times before she died.' Ron said.

'So it's Hugo Septimus for a boy, and Rose Cedrella for a girl,' Hermione said. 'They sound perfect.' She kissed her husband, but pulled away with a gasp as another contraction hit. Ron rubbed her back as the doors opened yet again. It was Ginny.

'Hi Hermione. I was just wondering if you wanted me in there for the birth,' she said.

'Well...' Hermione felt it would be unfair to deny Ginny the right to see her niece born, since Ginny had allowed her to be there for James's birth. On the other hand, the only person she really wanted in the room was Ron. She battled with these thoughts in her head until Ginny spoke up again.

'It's alright if you don't want me to. I was just wondering,' Ginny said, but even as she said it she sounded hurt.

'Oh Ginny,' Hermione said, yelping as the contraction increased. 'It's not that I don't want you there. It's just that I think this is something Ron and I need to do alone.' Ginny nodded and left. Hermione sighed. 'Well, now I feel bad,' she told her husband.

'Don't,' he said. 'Ginny understands. She'll get it.' He kissed her forehead as Healer Smith entered again. She looked under Hermione's gown.

'I think it's time!' she said, obviously trying to sound cheerful but pulling off more of a worried voice. Hermione gulped. 'I'll tell the other Healers, and then we'll move you.' She left again and Hermione started to cry.

'What if the baby doesn't survive, Ron?' she cried. 'After all this, what if we fail again?'

'We won't,' Ron said, comforting his wife, 'and we never did. The other babies weren't our fault, Hermione, and don't you dare think for a second they were. It just wasn't our time yet.' He kissed her full on the lips, and they stayed like that until the other Healers entered the room.

'It's time,' Healer Smith said, and Hermione looked into the eyes of her husband, ready for what was to come.


	23. Birth

**Chapter 23: Birth**

Hermione watched nervously as the Healers fluttered around getting things ready. She held her husband's hand as a powerful contraction ripped through her body. Something shifted lower in her belly. 'She's crowning!' said one of the Healers. The rest of them stopped fluttering around and hurried into their positions.

'You know what to do, Hermione,' Healer Smith said. 'Push really hard when you feel the next contraction.' Hermione nodded nervously. Ron kissed her.

'You can do it, love,' he whispered. 'I know you can.' Hermione felt the wave of pain that came with the contraction.

'Push, Hermione!' Healer Smith cried. Hermione pushed hard, feeling as though she were being ripped in two. One Healer counted to ten, and then Hermione relaxed. Suddenly, she kissed Ron.

'I love you, Ron, no matter what happens,' she said, gasping.

'I love you too,' he said, grinning madly.

'Push!' Hermione let out a scream as she pushed again. She heard Ron coaching her and cheering her on at her side. She relaxed again after ten counts, crying from the pain. Soon enough she felt a third contraction build. 'Push, Hermione!'

'It's never coming!' she sobbed, pushing. 'Never, ever!' She heard Ron soothing her.

'We've got a head!' cried a healer. 'Push!' Hermione had never been in so much pain before, but she struggled through it with Ron at her side. Finally, she felt another part of the baby slip out.

'Push!' cried Healer Smith one last time, and Hermione pushed with all her might, screaming loudly. And then she felt utter relief as the baby slipped free of her body. 'It's a girl.' But there was no joy in the Healer's voice, and in a split second Hermione understood why.

Silence.

The baby wasn't crying. Her vision went fuzzy.

Then she heard a cough and the most beautiful wail. She sighed.

'Rose Cedrella,' she whispered to Ron.

'You did wonderfully, love,' he said. Her eyes began to close.

'Keep her awake!' one of the Healers shouted.

She heard Ron shouting frantically. 'Hermione! Hermione, you've got to stay awake. You're losing a lot of blood. Hermione...?'

His voice faded. 'I love you, Ron,' she said, slipping into the darkness.


	24. Fragile

**Chapter 24: Fragile**

Ron stared at the impossibly tiny life inside the incubator. _Rose Cedrella Weasley_, it read on the label. _Born at 2:48 AM on 12 December, 2006._ How was it possible, he asked himself, to love someone so much? For all intents and purposes, little Rose was just a stranger. He had never met her before. And yet, he loved her with all his heart.

Ron looked toward the bed, where Hermione was resting. She'd passed out right after the birth, and the Healers had barely been able to stop her from losing a lot of blood. She might have died if they hadn't been able to stop the blood flow. Ron felt tears come to his eyes at the thought. He stood up and went outside. Everyone was waiting for him to announce the baby's birth. Ginny stood up. 'Well?' she demanded.

'It's a girl,' Ron said in a hollow voice.

'Oh Ron,' Molly said, hurrying forward. 'Is she-'

'She's alive,' Ron replied. 'But the Healers don't think she'll make it.' A tear fell down his cheek.

'Have you named her?' asked Bill from the other side of the room.

'Rose,' he said quietly. 'Rose Cedrella Weasley.'

No one spoke. Then Bill broke the silence. 'That's a good name,' he told his youngest brother, 'for a strong little girl. She'll be alright.'

The thing was, Ron so badly wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. He refused to let himself have hope that he knew could be dashed at any moment.

'How's Hermione?' Jean asked. 'Can I see her?'

'She lost a lot of blood,' Ron replied. 'She's asleep right now.' Jean looked worried. 'I'm going to go and be with her,' Ron said, turning back. Molly put a hand on his shoulder.

'She'll be alright,' his mother told him. 'They both will.' Ron nodded curtly and went back inside. He was surprised to see Hermione sitting up.

'Hey,' he said softly. 'How are you?'

'Tired,' Hermione said truthfully. 'I want to hold Rose.'

'You can't, Hermione,' Ron told her gently. 'If we take her out of the incubator, she might die.'

'I want to hold my baby,' she insisted, and she made to stand up. Ron rushed to her side.

'Let me ask Healer Smith if it's okay for you to walk. You lost a lot of blood.' He kissed her forehead, pushed her back into bed, and went to find Healer Smith.

'Well,' said the Healer. 'If she doesn't make any sudden movements, she should be okay. As for the baby, it's just not safe yet. Maybe when she gets a little bigger.' Healer Smith frowned apologetically.

'Well?' Hermione asked as Ron closed the doors behind him.

'She said yes to walking, no to the baby.'

Hermione frowned. 'She's my baby. I should get to hold her,' she insisted.

'She's just too weak right now, Hermione,' Ron said, helping her sit up. 'Healer Smith said maybe when she's bigger.' And Hermione had to be content with that. But Ron couldn't stop her from easing herself up and walking over to the incubator. Ron pushed a chair under her and she collapsed into it.

'Rosie,' she said, placing a hand on the glass walls of the incubator, 'please stay alive for your father and me. Stay strong for us, okay?' The baby shifted slightly at her mother's words and a tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. 'Please, Rosie.' She closed her eyes, and in a few minutes she was asleep again. Ron carried her over to the bed and gently deposited her in it. Then he laid down next to her, put an arm around her, and closed his eyes, dreaming of a world in which he, his wife, and his daughter could be happily together.


	25. Connection

**Date: December 24, 2006**

**Chapter 25: Connection**

Hermione sat staring at the incubator for the umpteenth time that week.

Twelve days after Rose had been born, Hermione still wasn't allowed to hold her daughter. 'Like they know what they're talking about,' Hermione had huffed to Ron one night. 'A girl _needs_ her mother.'

And now, on Christmas Eve, mother and daughter were still in the hospital. Rose for obvious reasons, but Hermione wasn't allowed to leave because her uterus was still bleeding slightly. Hermione couldn't help thinking that if she could just _hold_ her daughter, they would both get better.

'Hermione?' She turned to look at Ron, who was standing in the doorway. 'What're you thinking?'

'I'm thinking that I want to hold my daughter,' Hermione replied, turning her attention back to the incubator.

'Love, you know what the Healers said - ' Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

'Screw the Healers,' she said, getting up. Before Ron could say a word, she had reached into the incubator and gently lifted her baby out. Rose gurgled and shifted in her mother's arms. Then she opened her eyes, something she hadn't ever done before. Ron and Hermione gasped. 'Get the Healer!' Hermione cried, and Ron ran out. Hermione rocked her baby gently, and Rose gazed up at her in wonder. Her eyes were soft brown, like Hermione's.

'What's happened?' Healer Smith asked, hurrying into the room.

'She opened her eyes,' Hermione replied softly, still rocking Rose.

'Mrs Weasley, I told you _not_ to take her out of the incubator,' the Healer reprimanded. She cut off Hermione's protest. 'But it seems as though she's faring better with you. So you can take her out, but not for long intervals.' The Healer smiled at the baby and left. Hermione sat down, kissing her daughter's nose. Ron came over and pulled up a chair next to her.

'Don't say 'I told you so' please,' he said, stroking Rose's hair, and Hermione laughed. The parents sat with their daughter for a while longer and then put her back in the incubator.

* * *

Every day for the next week Ron and Hermione would take Rose out and hold and talk to her. Rose got strong enough to breastfeed, and soon she could go home. Ron and Hermione flooed home. Rose blew a bubble and gazed up at her parents.

'Look at us,' Ron said. 'We're a family.'

**A/N: And I'm done! Wow, I finished a story in three days! I think I deserve a teeny tiny reward for that, don't I? Perhaps sweets? A review? Oh, maybe a nice vase of flowers. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~PuffPower**

* * *

**EDIT: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I tried to reply to everyone, but in case I missed someone, THANK YOU! Also, thanks for adding my story to your favourites or alerts list!**

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviews:**

**LunaLuvsRolf (anonymous reviewer): Thank you!**

**hazelquill21**

**finchelromionelover**

**Jammiedodger15**

**JuliBWeasley**

**Sdr82561**

**fantabulousz**

**Merlin's Pants (anonymous reviewer): Thanks!**

* * *

**Thanks to the following for adding to favourites/alerts:**

**THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE**

**Mordecai Hexagram**

**converse-and-jeans**

**hazelquill21**

**hermionemalfoyforever**

**CLOU296**

**Jammiedodger15**

**fantabulousz**

**JuliBWeasley**

**MaxineAbernathy**

**Sdr82561**

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**~PuffPower**


End file.
